It's Like A Big Cake, But Terrible
India Jordan }} is the sixth episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Leg Clue 1 - Mahal. Agra, India. -> (Amman Citadel. Amman, Jordan.) For this Leg of the race, travel to the capital of Jordan and look for a ruin of the old city of Amman. Among these ruins are well known temples and structures, such as the Hand of Hercules and the Umayyad Palace. Those ruins are now the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 2 - Citadel. Amman, Jordan. -> (King Abdullah I Mosque. Amman, Jordan.) Fast Forward! A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. In this Fast Forward, you will have to be the first team to hold the button for five minutes. If you are the first team to provide a screenshot of this, you can skip all tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, search for a mosque in the center of the capital, capped by a magnificent blue mosaic dome. This mosque is where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 3 - Abdullah I Mosque. Amman, Jordan. DETOUR Prayer or Where. Your choice. In Prayer, you must translate this Arabic prayer into English. Once you have the correct phrase, you will receive your next clue. In Where, you must find the name of this mosque located in Amman. Once you have the correct name, you will receive your next clue. Clue 4 - Abdullah I Mosque. Amman, Jordan. -> (Al Bashir Hospital. Amman, Jordan.) Now find the Al Ruwad Model School & Kindergarten. Search for a hospital located near this school. This hospital is where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 5 - Bashir Hospital. Amman, Jordan. -> (Qasr Amra. Jordan.) Now head to the desert and search for one of the most well-known desert castles, built in the early 8th century by Walid Ibn Yazid. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 6 - Amra. Jordan. ROADBLOCK Who wants to explore the desert? There are many desert castles and fortresses scattered over the desert in eastern Jordan. In this Roadblock, one of you will have to identify the four castles shown in this picture. All four castles are located in Jordan, and once you have found all four, you will receive your next clue. Clue 7 - Amra. Jordan. -> (Petra. Jordan.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This historical and archaeological city is famous for its rock-cut architecture and water conduit system. Built around 312 BC, this symbol of Jordan, as well as Jordan's most-visited tourist attraction, is your eleventh Wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tung & Gunt. Gallery 12240265_10205553874151602_2178991225091466258_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Petra. Jordan. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)